Lentitud
by Luisee
Summary: —¿Eso? —repitió la joven del futuro, frunció ligeramente el entrecejo, pensado con detenimiento—, Oh, eso… —Kagome rio—. Pues la verdad no, nada. */Fic por el cumpleaños de samb07 del foro Siéntate/*


•**Summary**: —¿_Eso_? —repitió la joven del futuro, frunció ligeramente el entrecejo, pensado con detenimiento—, Oh, _eso_… —Kagome rio—. Pues la verdad no, nada. */Fic por el cumpleaños de samb07 del foro Siéntate/*

•**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

•**Pairing**: Inuyasha X Kagome.

•**N/A**: Hola a la chica del cumpleaños :3 este es el segundo fic… espero no sea tan raro.

* * *

¸.•*(—**| Lentitud|**—)*•.¸

* * *

Los años habían pasado, todo se había resuelto… excepto que Kagome no había estado, que se había quedado en su mundo, su época. Por eso cuando ella volvió, para alegría de todos, ella estaba dispuesta a quedarse para siempre. Todos se pusieron felices, porque al fin podrían empezar una vida feliz y completa, ya que la felicidad no llegaba con el recuerdo de Kagome que sólo los hacía ponerse nostálgicos e incapaces. Pero con ella cerca se acababa una historia llena de sufrimiento y comenzaba la bella historia de amistad y amor… ¡Un cuento de vida perfecta!

Porque ahora todo estaba bien.

Ya no había ningún villano haciéndoles daño, planeando algo malvado desde las sombras. Ahora todos los monstruos eran débiles y fáciles de derrotar. Todo mejoraba poco a poco, Shippou estaba teniendo un correcto entrenamiento para hacerse fuerte, Miroku y Sango no habían perdido el tiempo y ya eran padres de tres hermosos niños, Kaede cuidaba de Rin, Sesshoumaru venía a verla seguido. Kohaku también andaba bien. De nuevo, ¡Un cuento de vida perfecta!

Pero las mejores cosas pasaban a la nueva y oficial pareja de la aldea: Inuyasha y Kagome. Ellos sin duda estaban muy enamorados, y ahora no había obstáculos para que lograran estar juntos. Aunque no todo era como sus amigos pensaban…

…

Kagome no tenía mucho tiempo desde su llegada. Ya lo sabían, actualmente la joven sacerdotisa dormía en la cabaña de Kaede. Inuyasha también dormía ahí, pero sentado y recostado contra la pared, como siempre lo había hecho. Entonces, ¿Qué pasaba? ¡Ellos no dormían juntos! Se podía entender por el hecho de que ella tenía poco tiempo de haber llegado, pues las cabañas no se construyen en un día. Sin embargo ¡Su relación no parecía haber avanzado! Los gritos y peleas por nada seguían, aunque esas son parte de las cosas que nunca cambian, pero tampoco había besos, nada de abrazos, no miradas cómplices. No nada.

A veces, Kaede los dejaba solos llevándose a Rin, diciendo que tenía cosas que hacer, lugares que purificar, y algunas excusas más, todo para que tuvieran un poco de privacidad, y así pudieran demostrarse su amor en la forma que ellos más quisieran. Pero cuando la anciana llegaba todo estaba tan… ¿Tranquilo?

Nada.

Los que se preocupaban de verdad eran Miroku y Sango, ellos sí que notaban que sus amigos nada más no daban el siguiente paso, pero de igual manera tenían esperanzas en que de un momento a otro, Inuyasha y Kagome anunciarían la llegada de un bebé… o algo parecido a eso. Esas esperanzas morían con el pasar de los días.

.

.

.

.

El monje caminaba, cada una de sus manos sujetaban las diminutas manos de sus hijas. Las niñas iban parloteando y sonriendo, señalando cada cosa que miraban. Pronto tuvieron que detenerse a descansar pues las niñas lo habían exigido. Fue el momento perfecto para que Miroku hiciera la gran pregunta, una que lo tenía demasiado intrigado desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. Aprovechando que las pequeñas gemelas se recostaron en un árbol para reposar, Miroku se acercó a su amigo.

Inuyasha se sentía tranquilo, pero al mismo tiempo sospechaba, le había parecido extraño que Miroku lo invitara a pasear sólo porque sí, debía tener segundas intenciones.

—Inuyasha… —tan sumido estaba que no se dio cuenta cuando el monje se había aparecido a su lado—, querido amigo, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —sonrió.

—Ehhh… Sí, dime que pasa —los ojos dorados de este se dirigieron al frente esperando la pregunta. Parpadeó notablemente una vez, esperando.

—¿Tú quieres a Kagome-sama?

—¡C-Claro que sí! —miró a Miroku, alzó su puño, ¿Acaso lo estaba dudando?

—Ya, ya, hombre, que lo sé… —calmó enseguida—¿Y te gusta besarla? —el hombre de cabello negro vio divertido a Inuyasha sonrojarse, al tiempo que giraba la cara a una dirección contraria.

—S-Sí… ¿Qué con eso? —dijo con una expresión de inquietud.

—¿Qué tan seguido la besas? —el monje se acercó más a Inuyasha, a este último le dio la impresión de que estaban hablando de algo que no debían—, o más bien… ¿Cuántas veces has besado a Kagome-sama?

—U-Un par de veces —era normal hablar de ese tipo de cosas con un amigo. Kagome no se molestaría, ¿Verdad? Al final de cuentas, el Hanyou se arrepintió de haber respondido.

—Ella sin duda es muy hermosa… dime, Inuyasha, ¿Te gusta abrazarla? ¿Por qué? ¿Te gusta tocarla?, —hizo una pausa muy breve—, ¿Qué parte del cuerpo de Kagome-sama te gusta tocar más?—la cara de Inuyasha se descompuso. Sí, Miroku había vuelto a las andadas.

—¡No te voy contestar eso monje degenerado! —el aludido rio levemente, para después suspirar, pues sus dudas se aclararon al completo. Sí, Inuyasha y Kagome eran una linda pareja. Una muy pura y casta pareja. Ellos aún no hacían nada.

—Amigo mío, eres lento.

.

.

.

.

—Es tan lindo, Sango-chan —suspiró Kagome, cargando al pequeño bebé de su amiga—, awww, es tan suave —inquirió apretujándolo contra su pecho. La joven madre sonrió ante el encanto que su pequeño causaba—. Me hubiera gustado estar contigo cuando nacieron tus bebés.

—No te preocupes por eso, Kagome-chan —dijo con voz contenta. Luego la exterminadora se quedó callada—. ¿Kagome-chan, puedo preguntarte algo?

—Por supuesto —dijo aún embobada mirando al bebé dormido entre sus brazos.

—Y… Kagome-chan… ¿Inuyasha y tú, err…? —movió las manos. La pregunta se quedó en el aire, pues Sango esperaba que su amiga entendiera, pero la sacerdotisa sólo se mantuvo quieta con el niño en los brazos, parpadeando despacio, como si esperara que la pregunta fuera terminada. Sango se vio obligada a inquirir en el asunto—, ya sabes… _eso_.

—¿_Eso_? —repitió la joven del futuro, frunció ligeramente el entrecejo, pensado con detenimiento—, Oh, _eso_… —Kagome rio—. Pues la verdad no, nada de eso.

—Ah, no crees que es ser un poco… lentos —a Sango se le escapó una risilla nerviosa. Kagome sólo sonrió una vez más antes de pensar que a su amiga se le estaban pegando las mañas de Miroku.

—No sé a qué te refieres —en esos momentos llegaron Miroku e Inuyasha, evitando que Kagome siguiera hablando.

Las gemelas entraron, abrazando a su mamá, quien las recibió entre sus brazos, gustosa.

El Hanyou deseó buenas noches a sus amigos e hizo un movimiento con la cabeza indicando a Kagome que era hora de irse a la cabaña de Kaede, quien estaba fuera de la aldea con Rin.

La chica sólo asintió a la señal de Inuyasha y se despidió de sus amigos y las niñas, entregando el bebé a su madre. Caminaron hacia afuera y se sonrieron mutuamente, con algo parecido a la malicia.

—Kagome… —Inuyasha la llamó, la aludida sólo ladeó la cabeza y le contestó alegre:

—Sí —esa contestación que fue música para los oídos de él.

Los lentos eran otros y además de eso ingenuos.

* * *

¸.•*(—**| Fin|**—)*•.¸

* * *

•**N/A**: ¿Algún comentario? No muerdo :3


End file.
